(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stoves and furnaces and more particularly to solar water heaters.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Many inventors have worked with the problem of heating homes and furnishing hot water for domestic use in homes and other buildings.
Applicant caused a search to be made of the prior art before filing this application and the following prior art was discovered therein.
Moan U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,136 PA1 Estes U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,619 PA1 Bearzi U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,601 PA1 Balkus U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,364 PA1 Barr U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,574 PA1 Chayet U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,734 PA1 Huse U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,445 PA1 Ervin U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,126 PA1 Horwitz U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,055 PA1 Jones U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,161 PA1 Bohanon U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,131 PA1 Ashton U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,132
BARR discloses an invention where he uses the same water in the heat collector as is used in heat transfer coils which heat the air or ductwork. Most of the prior art as seen from these patents do not use the same fluid in the heat collectors exposed to solar radiation as is used either for the domestic water in the baths, lavatories or washers within the home or for the water in space heaters.